Gigi and Merri's Massage Spa
by Yoshizilla-Fan
Summary: Gigi and Merri open a massage spa in Seaside Hill since they were not getting enough business in the Beanbean Kingdom. But giving massages isn't the only thing they're good at when they begin farting fire and thunder respectively, even if it's not always about these two elements.
1. Chapter 1

"What do you want?" Waluigi asked, his arms crossed as jellyfish sisters Gigi and Merri stood in front of his taco stand.

"Oh, we just wanna invite you to our brand new massage center!" Gigi stated while stretching her jellyfish head horizontally.

"We don't get many clients in the Beanbean Kingdom, so we came here!" Merri added, also horizontally stretching her jellyfish head.

"Did you say the Beanbean Kingdom?" Waluigi remarked. "Oh don't tell me this means that you-"

Gigi farted a raunchy, deep pitched poot while Merri let out a high pitched poot afterwards, the two jellyfish sisters fanning away each other's butt fumes.

"-are both gassy." Waluigi groaned.

Both sexy jellyfish ladies grabbed their butt cheeks, Gigi farting a squeaky poot while Merri farted a deeper pitched poot, the two of them fanning each other's smells away.

"We apologize. This is what happens when you live in the Beanbean Kingdom!" Gigi giggled.

"Those beans make us fart like you wouldn't believe!" Merri giggled as she and Gigi both kept ripping farts that made their sexy butt cheeks vibrate, the two of them giggling as they touched butt cheeks to feel each other's farts.

"Wanna bet?" Waluigi remarked, heading experienced the annoyance of girls farting around him before.

"If you're stressed out, come to our spa and we'll massage your hands, or so! Just 100 coins per person!" Merri stated as she and Gigi had their hands on their hips, wiggling their hips sexually.

"Whatever, I'll consider it." Waluigi sighed.

"Alrighty then!" Gigi stated and she and Merri both held hands, then they both farted loudly, using their gas to propel them forward, Gigi's ass expelling rocket flames while Merri's ass expelled lightning, using their unofficially infamous Firefart and Thundertoot abilities.

* * *

"So why'd you get arrested for this time?" Merri asked Luigi while massaging his right hand, and Gigi was doing the same with Mario.

"For having worn out hands." Luigi muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

Merri was letting out thunder induced farts on top of Pikachu, who was enjoying it as Gigi was massaging Whimsicott as Lilligant was waiting for her, feeling relaxed.

"Boy did I ever need this!" Lilligant sighed in relief. "Running a business here is hectic!"

"Well, nothing hectic here! Just relaxation!" Merri stated as she farted a literally thunderous toot, much to Pikachu's enjoyment.

Whimsicott giggled as she sighed. "My my, you're a pair of gassy jellyfish, aren't ya?"

Gigi nodded as she rubbed the back of her head. "Yeah. It's what happens when you live in the Beanbean Kingdom. All the beans there made us gassy!"

Gigi farted loudly, accidentally farting a flamethrower towards Whimsicott's wool, which caught fire as Whimsicott screamed loudly, running around trying to run it off as Lilligant gasped and ran after her while Gigi covered her mouth with both her hands.

"Whoops! So sorry!" Gigi gasped as she farted another trumpet like flame fart.

"We need to watch our butts if we wanna keep things sane around here." Merri stated as she rubbed the back of her head.


	3. Chapter 3

Gigi and Merri were massaging a tired, stressed out Gardevoir who happened to be the same Gardevoir participating in Pokken. Gardevoir wasn't wearing her dress underneath a sheet they put over her body.

"Goodness, what a state this body of yours is in!" Gigi stated.

"So, you do a lot of fighting? Is that right?" Merri asked, noticing how big and sexy Gardevoir's butt was under the sheets.

"Oh yes, I do. But every once in a while it feels good to come here to relax." Gardevoir nodded, before feeling her stomach rumbling, which signaled her urge to fart. Gardevoir let out a big poot, blasting the sheets as both Gigi and Merri jumped back, covering their mouths in shock.

"Oh my gosh! You have bad gas!" Gigi gasped.

"I can't imagine how many of these butt blasts have happened to you!" Merri added.

Gardevoir farted loudly again, her gas being louder and strong and it blew the sheets up for a few seconds. "Yeah, I fart a lot. But what am I gonna do about it? I gotta let these fart blasts out!" Gardevoir pooted out another big one.

"D-Do you have a fetish for bad gas?" Gigi asked. "Because you-" Gigi farted out a fire induced fart blast. "-are giving me the urge to pass gas too!"

Merri ripped a lightning fart that created a thunderstorm fart cloud for a few seconds. "Aww Jeez! So many farts!"

Both Gigi and Merri blushed as they kept massaging the gassy Gardevoir, who couldn't help but to keep ripping fart gas due to how she was being massaged, smiling as she felt relief. "Aw yes, girls, keep it up! Phew!"

Meanwhile, Mawile was waiting outside the massage room, because you just can't have Gardevoir farting without Mawile there to be forced to tolerate it, poor girl.

"Uh, why does it sound like farts in there?" Mawile mumbled to herself.

"Girls, girls! I'm farting up a storm!" Gardevoir yelled, being right as she couldn't help but let her loud, stinky fart gas poot out of her at an alarming rate. This made the Jellyfish Sisters blush as they couldn't hold in their own farts. Gigi farted out another flame too, which ignited Gardevoir's lingering bad gas, which completely caused the spa to blow up after Merri's thundering toot that followed, which was literally composed of thunder.

Everyone was unconscious, even Gardevoir, whose butt was coincidentally in front of the also unconscious Mawile, whose face was forced to take each and every one of Gardevoir's fart expulsions that she made while unconscious, the Psychic/Fairy-Type continuing to fart in Mawile's face until the end of this chapter, when all would be normal again in the next chapter, if it would come.


End file.
